What Really Happened
by spirk-is-real
Summary: When Sebastian falls for Chase, not understanding what love really is, things get difficult. Sparks fly, confusion starts, but what happens when someone starts to catch on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

 **This is my first Lab Rats fanfic, so yep!** **Please leave constructive criticism, but if you don't like it don't read it.**

Chase looked at the big group of bionic soldiers, soldiers that tried to kill him and his family. He walked around looking at everyone.

S-3 looked around, he was in a house with a bunch of kids it was overwhelming. He noticed a kid who didn't look like he was one of the soldiers. His hair stuck up in the front he didn't look very strong, his build wasn't very athletic. He looked like a nerd, he liked that. S-3 walked over to him.

"Hi- I'm S-3" He said.

"Ah! I know who you are. You tried to kill me" Chase accused.

"Why would I do that? I don't even know you friend." S-3 said and approached Chase to pat his shoulder.

"I am not your friend. You used your electro-fork thingie on me. And friends don't electro-for thingie friends" Chase said unforgivingly.

"I don't remember that, but if I hurt you, I'm sorry," S-3 relied.

"Whoa, dude. Never apologize for hurting Chase." Adam tells the soldier.

"Wait. So you you remember anything?" Bree asked, going the conversation.

"I remember that my name is S-3, these are my brothers and sisters, and we followed this smart guy here," S-3 responded.

"Well he obviously doesn't remember what the word 'smart' means. They don't remember anything. It's like they're bionic blank slates." Bree stated. When "Can we keep 'em? Most of them are potty-trained. S-27's still a work-in-progress." Adam said.

The next week was a blur. Most people remembered the basics

' _We came to this house. The law chased us. Donald Davenport almost died. So did Leo, but the soldiers did a power transfer together to save Leo. And now there is a bionic academy that we get to learn at!_ ' Chase could, if he wanted to, remember every single detail down to the last molecule, but after day two it became a head ache to keep up. Upon the discovery of the fact about the academy Chase was slightly happy, being here was crowded but it was to strict with there bionics, and he needed a place to got where he could fully think.

He arrived at the school happy with the training area and his and his siblings room. But it was a blur even the ceremony was. The one thing that he could pull out of the ceremony was S-3 saying that he wanted to be called Sebastian. He spent the rest of the day exploring it and having a photographic memory of the entire place, which might end up being ver helpful.

Chase arrived to the first day of class, as a mentor. He sighed heavily when he noticed that Sebastian was in his class. He got started and it was all going smoothly, until Sebastian tried to rebel against the class. He got up and messed with his boxes. He also had an argument that Sebastian slightly won. It was hard having him in his class.

When everyone was at lunch Chase decided to sit down and think of ways to work with Sebastian, but his mind drifted towards something new.

" _He was irritating; he was always annoying. He was a rebel, and I can't teach anyone! He won't let me teach and won't even let me get started! I guess I am hard on them, but it's because I want them to strive!"_ Chase thought to himself. Sebastian walked by, Chase looked at him,

" _He's sort of attractive… No, that would be wrong, a Mentor liking his Student._

 _But we are the same age._ Said a small voice in his head.

 _No! It's wrong!"_ Chase thought to himself.

Sebastian sat with other Bionic students.

" _I love seeing him frustrated. He's so cute like that,"_ Sebastian thought. It was a new sensation for him to like someone, even more, a boy. This was new, weird even. _Chase is attractive, very attractive and smart. This was a two hit._

" _I am going to tell him tomorrow,"_ Sebastian decided.

During recreation time the next day, Sebastian pulled Chase to the side. He pulled him aside while he was in his room, so they would be alone.

"Hey sorry about yesterday, you were sort of boring, though," Sebastian said. Chase shook his head like it was nothing. Sebastian leaned in started passionately kissing Chase. Chases hands went up in the air around him, but he didn't try and stop Sebastian. He couldn't think properly, he closed his eyes, put his arms around Sebastian's waist and tried to enjoy the moment. Sebastian liked the sensation, but it was new. He leaned into Chase a little closer and put his arms around Chase's neck. He broke the kiss and looked up at Chase. Chase looked shocked, but good altogether. Chase and Sebastian were both out of breath.

"Well, that was interesting," Chase said through breaths, and started to run, after his head started to clear, and he could think properly.

 **Well, I hope you liked it, this was interesting to write. So please keep reading to find out what happens once he goes to jail! I will update Wednesdays!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

 **Sorry I haven't been updating, but I get busy. So here is another chapter hope you enjoy!**

Chase didn't sleep in his capsule well that night. But when he was able to get sleep it was about Sebastian kissing him. The only thing worse than Sebastian kissing him is the fact that he leaned into the kiss and his hormones took control. He didn't like it. His eye's slowly drifted downward and he fell asleep.

 _"Chase," Sebastian moaned, "Stop this isn't right." Chase agreed but his and Sebastian's actions really stated otherwise. He could not help himself but moan into Sebastian's soft kiss. He felt arms wrap around him as he kissed, and he hugged back. He felt something push him back against the wall and Sebastian had disappeared. Now Adam and Bree were standing there._

 _"You fell for him? You're off the team!" Bree screamed. Adam drew his hand back and punched Chase. This made Chase collapse as Adam pulled back again._

He woke up panting, it wasn't morning yet but where the moon was located told him all he needed to know about the time. He opens the door to his capsule and walks to the academy's cafeteria. He grabs strawberries from the fridge, opened the container cut and wash a few strawberries. He put the cut strawberries into a bowl. He out away the rest he took powdered sugar and put a dash into another, smaller bowl. He took both bowls and found a spot in the cafeteria. He started eating the strawberries. He thought about Sebastian and how he did what he did.

 _'Is he really, actually, into me? Do I actually look attractive in his smokey eyes? Am I even ok?'_ He started freaking out and realized that he had to many emotions to deal with and no way to sort them. He closed his eyes and tried to think about it again.

' _He pulled me aside and kissed me. So obviously he likes me. I kissed back though, do I like him? He was frustrating, and handsome. He rebelled against the class but kissed me.'_ His thoughts drifted off to the kiss, trying to pull out a thought, or gain his initial thought. But all he got was an encore, a wish that he could go to him now.

—

Sebastian wished that he could see Chase again. They kissed, and he ran. Sebastian had acted on impulse, it just kinda happened. It was late at night, and he was in his capsule. He couldn't sleep, he was hungry. He opened his capsule door, walked out and closed it behind him.

He arrived at the cafeteria, to deep in thought to even recognize Chase sitting there. Chase also didn't realize that Sebastian there. Sebastian also got strawberries with powdered sugar and sat down behind Chase. They sat, ate and thought.

As Sebastian took in to much powder he coughed, and Chase jumped, and quietly screamed. He turned around to find Sebastian smiling sheepishly.

"Anyway… I need to talk to you about something. You kissed me," He stated the obvious.

"Yes. But that's not important. What's important is if you liked it, I did," He confessed.

"By my reaction, yes, by my thoughts, well I don't know," Chase said. Chase looked into Sebastian's eyes, and his thoughts cleared till only one was left, _'Kiss him,'._ Chase decided to follow impulse. He leaned into Sebastian and Sebastian followed suit. Once again they were kissing, very passionately, neither of them knew what they were doing. It was all done on impulse and basic hormonal control. Chase found his arms around Sebastian's waist and Sebastian's hands went around Chase's neck. It wasn't as smooth as the first one.

—

They did't want to stop but they knew if they didn't they wouldn't of stopped. It was morning now, and Chase eventually fell to sleep after they met in the cafeteria. He woke up for another day of Bionic Training.

The day went by in a blur all quick, because half of his mind was thinking about the kiss. He didn't like that he was distracted. But he couldn't do anything about it. Sebastian acted as if they hadn't kissed and went on being annoying. The day ended really after, he and Sebastian's teams saved the island. Making them friends to everyone else.

Later that night when everyone was going to their rooms and lounging around he talked to Bree;

"Will you promise not to mock me?" He asked her.

"Sure," She replied.

"Well I have a crush on this person."

"You?" She laughed, but saw his expression.

"Sorry. Anyway, that's good, who is it?"

"Would you be upset if I crushed on a…. guy?" He says embarrassed. She seemed to ponder this.

"It's Sebastian, isn't it?"

I


End file.
